Dom Hungriga Spelen
by Bengtbarbro
Summary: En trevlig liten omgjord berättelse


_Vad händer ? Vart är jag ? Jag känner min hårda puls. Blodet strömmar igenom mina ådror. Det gör så ont. Mina tankar säger att jag ska resa mig upp och sedan fortsätta färden vidare in i Calaquendis mörka skogar för att vinna detta spel, det är bara jag,en flicka från distrikt fyra och en pojke från distrikt sju kvar. Jag tar ett djupt andetag för att orka lyfta mig upp från den fuktiga osande mossan på marken men när jag väl andas in och ska med hjälp av min arm resa mig så märker jag att jag ej kan röra på en endaste kroppsdel. Mina armar,fötter,ben,händer,rygg och bröst är tunga som sten och helt orörliga, jag kan inte ens öppna mina ögon på grund av att mina ögonlock svullnat upp och ligger som en tjock täckmatta över ögonen. Min puls höjs mer och mer och jag känner en svag ångestkänsla som kryper upp genom ryggraden och in i bröstet som bara växer och blir starkare. Efter att Jag andats in genom näsan och ut genom munnen ett tiotal gånger så hör jag en svag, hårresande visa som hörs starkare och blir ackompanjerad utav härmskrikor. Är jag på väg in i ljuset ? ska jag somna för gott nu ? Är det så här mitt liv ska upphöra ?_

För fem månader sedan, Måndag den 18 maj var jag på väg till skolan tillsammans med min bäste vän och andra hälft Odd Thorenheim. Odd och jag har känt varandra så länge jag kan minnas då våra fäder är gamla skomakare som öppnade en butik tillsammans år 1925. Odd är precis som en bror för mig, vi delar allt vi äger, vi har samma typ av humor, samma smak när det gäller damer, ja ibland delar vi till och med på damerna. Vi båda har mörkt krulligt hår som ligger som en tjock matta på huvudet och blåa glänsande ögonen vilket gjort att folk tror att vi varit bröder på riktigt.

Jag minns den morgonen så väl, när jag mötte upp Odd så gjorde vi våran vanliga och smått barnsliga hälsningsgest och sedan började vi traska mot skolan. På vägen till skolan sprang vi på Odds kusin Galadriel. Galadriel...ååh fina Galadriel, hon har alltid sitt långa röda hår i en tjock fläta på bryggen, skimmrande hasselbruna ögon och persikolen hy. Hon har förföljt mina tankar i flera år nu och även fastän inavel är en vanlig åkomma i familjen Thorenheim då Odds föräldrar och farföräldrar är kusiner så ska jag ej dela vackra Galadriel med Odd och den saken är säker!

Galadriel såg alltid så himla glad ut, men idag när vi mötte henne så såg hon hiskligt allvarlig ut och hennes ögon var fulla av tårar som hon försökte hålla kvar i tårkanalen. Hon hämtade andan ett tag och sedan fick hon orden sagda. "Ophelia har fått hjärnhinneinflammation och dom vet inte om hon kommer klara det". Ophelia var Galadriels lillasyster som precis fyllt 13 år. "Om min lott dras på onsdag så måste ni lova mig att ni tar hand om Ophelia!".

Onsdagen den tjugonde maj var slotterdagen. Den dagen då det låg ett grått moln över alla sextusen invånare i distrikt tio. Den dagen då en flicka och en pojke ur distrikt tio och alla de resterande elva distrikten skulle bli utvalda till "Hungerspelen". Från den dagen man fyller tolv så läggs en lott med ens namn i en stor glasskål och så är det varje år upp till 18 års ålder. Jag är 17 år och likaså är Odd. Galadriel är 18 år gammal men även fastän det bara skiljer ett år mellan oss så står Galadriels namn på minst 20 lotter mer än mig på grund utav att ena delen i distrikt tio är fattigare än den andra och har svårt att livnära sig, då kan man delta med mer lotter i utbyte av guldmynt. Jag har inte behövt offra lika mycket för min familj som Galadriel har eftersom jag lever på den delen utav distrikt tio som har det lite bättre. Vi äter inte på silverfat men vi har pengar nog att köpa föda till skillnad från Galadriel och Odd som bor på den delen som har det lite jobbigare än oss. Desto fler lotter med ens namn desto större chans är det att man blir uttagen till Hungerspelen. Hungerspelen går ut på att en pojke och flicka från varje distrikt blir uttagen för att slåss på liv och död tills bara en spelare återstår.

_Tisdag 19 maj._  
Nu började klockan närma sig midnatt och slåtterdagen var på intågande. Jag låg på rygg på insjunkna madrass och kollade upp på stjärnorna genom mitt fönster. Klockan tickade iväg och jag låg var lustigt då jag inte var särskild spänd inför slotterdagen, det skulle inte göra mig så mycket ifall jag blev utvald. Jag har ändå inget att leva för egentligen . Jag har inga sjuka småsyskon eller jätte fattiga föräldrar som inte kan ta hand om sig själva. Mina far var helt tvärtom, han ägnade bara tid åt sig själv och till mina två äldre bröder som han klart och tydligt sagt att han älskar mer än mig. Den enda som brydde sig om mig var min mor som gick bort för ett och ett halvt år sedan lungcancer. Jag bara finns här till skillnad från vackra stackars Galadriel som kämpar för att hennes familj ska överleva dagen.

Slotterdagen var kommen och det var snart dags för alla invånare i distrikt 10 att röra sig ned mot stortorget. Jag gick dit med Odd och Gladriel vid mina axlar. När vi anlände var det redan tusentals med invånare där och det blide bara fler och fler. Vi gick fram och ställde oss vid scenen där den korta håriga borgmästaren Tarald Johnsfare stod med ett stort äckligt leende och bredvid stod distrikt tios storbystade eskort Cynthia Barbs.

"Glatt Hungerspel!" utbrast Barbs och gav sig genast på glasskålen med lotterna i. "Damerna först!" sa hon och gick till glasskålen med flickornas namn. Hon slank ned handen och greppade tag i första bästa lott. Hon knögglar upp lotten och läser upp namnet på lotten. "Galadriel Thorenheim!".Mitt hjärta brast i tusen bitar, och jag tappade verklighetsuppfattningen totalt. Jag stod som ett lik, jag stängde allt ljud ute och kollade rakt upp på scenen där vackra Galadriel stod och fällde en tår. En sekund senare hör jag hennes röst långt bort från mina tankar "Zackarias Vignaskâll!" jag uppfattar inte vad som händer förrän Odd lägger sin hand på min axel och jag ser hans ögon fyllas med tårar. Det var mitt namn storbystade Barbs glatt ropade upp. Jag steg upp på scenen halvt omedvetande om vad som hände och tog ett hårt grepp om Galadriels hand .Slotterdagen ledde mot sitt slut och efter den dagen gick månaderna snabbare än ett ögonkast. Bortsett från att vi fick träna skiten ur oss under dessa månader vi var på turné så fick vi också välla i oss kolossalt mycket mat, vara klädda i kostymer värda hundratals guldmynt och jag fick spendera många passionerade nätter tillsammans med min bästeväns kusin. Jag kanske låter egoistiskt men såhär bra har jag inte haft det på länge. Tillslut kom den dagen då vi skulle skickas ut på arenan och troligtvis aldrig komma ut därifrån igen. Jag vaknade hastigt utav en panikattack och rusade genast till Galadriels rum. Jag steg in genom hennes dörr och hon satt på sin sängkant likblek och med hopsjunkna kinder. Jag satte mig brevid henne och hon föll ner som en fjäder i famnen på mig och kollade mig rakt in i ögonen. "jag älskar dig!" brast jag ut samtidigt som mina tårar föll ner på hennes kind, hon log, och sedan somnade hon in och slutade andas. Det var två timmar kvar innan startskottet och jag satt förstummad med min livskärlek i knät som nyss gått bort i hjärnhinneinflammation. Hon vart sjuk redan en månad in i turnen och hon vart bara sämre och sämre. Hennes syster Ophelia gick bort för fyra månader sedan och man kan säga att Galadriel gav upp hoppet redan då.

Och nu ligger jag här frusen på den fuktiga marken som osar våt mossa och kan inte röra en endaste kroppsdel. Det kliar i hela kroppen och bröstet är så tungt att jag knappt kan andas mer. Det smärtar ett tag, men sedan bytes smärtan ut mot ett behagligt lugn och spänningen i kroppen släppte, musklerna värms upp och jag får lättare att andas igen. Jag hör den vackra rösten klinga och jag öppnar sakta upp mina ögonlock. Framför mig sitter Galadriel, vackrare än aldrig förr. Hon smeker min nakna kropp med sina lena händer. Jag är medveten om att jag har gått hädan, men jag har aldrig känt mig så levande som jag gjorde i detta ögonblick.


End file.
